The Past Behind Us
by Velocity-82
Summary: In truth, Talon wasn't the only enemy of Overwatch. However this conflict with Genji and Hanzo is much deeper with these new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I intend for a chapter a day, I hope I can fulfill that! This story is based off certain doodles that I put to a story when I am bored in class haha! Anyway be prepared for feels! I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for taking time to read! Let me know how you like it! This story opens with 9 and 11 year old Genji and Hanzo! And now I present to you

The Past Behind Us

They were your typical boys, energetic and bouncing off walls here and there. Never concerned about the world around them in the slightest, only about who was winning Dragon Tag and when their next bowl of ramen noodles were. One could have never have guessed what their future had in store for them, but who could? Genji and Hanzo Shimada, sons of the clan leader and still only young Shimadalings to the family. Through all the time and memories together, who could have prepared them for the pain of the future… who?

"Taeru!" An excited young Genji yelled, running across the room to greet the figure who had entered. A curious Hanzo quickly followed and sped across similarly to his brother upon catching glimpse of the figure. At the entrance to the largest room of the Shimada castle stood a family and in the center of the group stood a girl of similar age to Hanzo and Genji. She was a couple of inches shorter than the boys, dressed in a traditional red kimono, with her jet black hair tied into a bun and her jade eyes glistening in the light coming through the castle. She smiled brightly and the two boys drenched her in hugs, Genji especially. "I've missed you so much! How has your cat been- I really like your kimono- Doe-" Genji was cut off by his brother Hanzo, "Genji don't forget your manners." "Oh right, apologies Taeru" Genji released her from his embrace and bowed, "How has you and your family been?" The girl giggled and bowed in return, "My family has been well Genji, thank you for asking." She shot him a smile and turned to Hanzo, "And how have you been Hanzo?" Hanzo bowed and smiled, "I have been well, we appreciate your visit and hope you enjoy yourself to the fullest." The two brothers turned their gazes towards their father with a smile that clearly asked for something, and the young girl looked up to her parents with the same look. The parents looked at each other and chuckled, "You may go play now." The father of the boys said with a smile. The three instantly ran off down the halls of the castle and as they ran you could hear the boys rapidly exclaiming what fun they would have and how much they had missed Taeru.

"When I was at training my dad said you were coming and I was so excited. What have you been up to? I've missed you." Genji said calmly to Taeru. The three kids were sitting on the edge of the large porch of the side of the castle, dangling their feet off the side. "I haven't been up to much Genji." Taeru replied with a smile, "Just a lot of this and that haha the usual I suppose." Hanzo was looking into the distance when she spoke and had a light smile on his face. "When do you think you would start training Taeru?" He asked, turning his head gently towards her. She rested her chin on her hand, "Hmm well Hanzo, I'm actually not really interested in… doing that kind of stuff you know? I like helping people more than hurting them…" "I understand Taeru." Hanzo looked down and then proceeded to gaze into the distance with a visibly darker look. There was an awkward silence for some time and Genji awkwardly looked around. Hanzo suddenly stood up, "It is getting late. I am going to go to my room now. It has been a nice day Taeru, I await the morning so we may speak again." "Good night Hanzo! Have a really nice night!" She waved to him as he left with a gentle smile. Genji turned his gaze to her, awestruck by her emerald eyes shining in the moonlight, he was so entranced by how her eyes were always so soft and gentle in their gaze. She turned to him, noticing him looking at her and he immediately blushed. "O-Oh I uh I thou- I was - uhh." Genji tried to find an explanation as to what he was doing. She giggled and patted his head, "Don't worry Genji I won't tell! Ahhh" She sighed and averted her eyes back to the mountains in the distance, " You know Genji… if I could sit here every night and just watch the moon rise over those mountains well… all would be well." She said softly and smiled as she rested her hand atop Genji's. They looked towards each other, Genji was blushing harshly. Suddenly a figure popped into the entrance to the porch, "Genji! Taeru! Time for bed!" It was Taeru's mother, she rested against the frame of the entrance, smiling. "Yes mother!" "Yes Mrs. Akiyama!" The children replied, getting up and walking to the door. Soon the children were tucked in, Genji and Hanzo in one room, and Taeru and her parents in another. It was a quiet night, the moon was full overhead, and Genji was awake only accompanying the night's darkness that enveloped the castle. How could he sleep when tomorrow he would have all day to play with Taeru and see her beautiful smile and sweet, sweet eyes? How could he rest when tomorrow Taeru's melodic voice wo- there was a bang on the door. Genji immediately snapped out of his trance and stared at the shadowy outline of the door. Boom! There was another bang. He awoke his brother frantically and suddenly they heard footsteps come down the hall and pass their room. They ran to the door and silently listened. It was quiet. Dead quiet. The brothers could hear each other breathing and in that silence it seemed so loud.

"NO! PLEASE SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" A woman's voice interrupted the silence. Immediately the boys had the weapons they had trained with ready at hand and were trying to open the door. They kicked, and pushed at the door but it did not open. They were helpless as the footsteps ran back the opposite way of which they came and with that, the silence had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up! This is time skip to late twenties Shimada brothers' enjoy!

Genji walked down the halls to his quarters, his cybernetic body whirring. Suddenly his brother appeared before him, stepping out of his quarters. "Hello brother." He stated firmly. "Apologies for interrupting your path brother, I am heading to my quarters." Genji replied immediately. "I heard Tracer and Torbjorn took your place for the recent mission. If you truly wanted to know the whereabouts of Taeru you would go Genji. It has been years. Perhaps it is time to move on. ." "Brother the Black Lotus are an enemy of our family. If Overwatch sends me or you out against them we will be endangering the rest of our family. We have done enough to the Shimada name brother. We have no need to tarnish it further with past conflicts." With that Genji continued towards his quarters, leaving his brother behind who watched him down the hall.

Genji sat at his table and removed his faceplate, revealing the scarred skin underneath. He took a deep breath in, feeling the the cool wind against his skin. He looked around for a moment before proceeding to pick up his phone and blankly browse. He put it down and stood up when his phone began to ring. "Good evening Doctor Ziegler, what can I do for you?" He asked gently. "Genji… They retrieved a file a file from Black Lotus… Taeru… the girl uh she… she was confirmed dead 7 years ago… I'm sorry Genji…" Angela replied. Genji sat on the edge of his bed clearly in shock. "Genji?" Angela tried to console him, but he just sat in silence.

Genji stormed out of his room and harshly walked to the control centre. Concerned by the harsh opening of the door next to his, Hanzo peered out of his door to see Genji storming down the hall. He brushed it off and proceeded to close his door until he heard, "No! We cannot confirm Taeru is dead!" In which he promptly ran down the hall. Genji looked at his brother who had just arrived in the centre, "Brother, they are claiming Taeru was confirmed dead." Genji threw down the files with all of the information on Taeru's death, "but I will not have it!" Hanzo stared at the file for a moment before looking back up to Genji, "Genji. You must let Taeru go. Denying her death does her no justice, accept it and take action from there." Hanzo replied sturdily. Genji immediately looked at Winston who knew exactly what Genji wanted, "I would need to get some confirmations done Genji, but I can get you out there by tomorrow morning." Winston said. Hanzo interjected, "I am going with him too. If this is family business then I have every right to go with my brother." Winston nodded and headed over to Athena to start the mission confirmation process. Later that night Genji rested on his bed, angry yet tranquil to know that at least Taeru was at rest and no longer possibly suffering. Now, only one thing plagued his mind. It was a powerful thought that reminded him of just after his operation to save his life. All that was left now was clear and he knew how he would do it. All that there was now was to avenge Taeru.

Genji awoke early in the morning and prepared for his mission. His shurikens were sharpened and cleaned and Doctor Ziegler checked all of his cybernetics to clarify that everything was functioning properly. He headed to the control room and waiting there was his brother, who had also taken time to prepare. Genji nodded at his brother in greeting and immediately addressed Winston, "Are we approved?" "Yes Genji you and your brother are approved. Here are the mission details, please do not deviate from the mission." Winston replied as he placed down the mission file. The brothers reviewed it carefully, making sure they knew every detail of the leader's whereabouts and what they possibly could have done with Taeru's body. If Taeru truly is dead there is no way an organisation such as Black Lotus would offer her corpse a proper burial. This was not a part of their mission, but it was a personal one shared by the brothers. That was the thought of reason anyway, the brothers would never be at peace knowing Taeru was not honoured properly. "We are preparing the ship to drop you off here," Winston pointed to a location on a map," You two will likely find their leader here. Remember, do not deviate from the plan. You two will be in a very large amount of danger from drop off zone, it only goes up with every step you take." The brothers nodded in understanding and boarded their ship.

Tracer was flying them over and began to speak to the brothers through their ear pieces, "Alright luvs we're almost there! I'm gonna go 'head and wish you two luck! It's a dangerous world out there, even more so here! Make sure you're buckled up for landing!" The brothers rushed out of the aircraft as soon as it touched down. When the smoke cleared that was kicked up by the aircraft they finally saw exactly what they had to navigate. Before them stood a large, black, modern looking building and on it's front was a lotus flower. The brothers took a moment to study the building, and noted a few possible emergency exits. They then proceeded into the building through one of the windows off to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo shot his sonic arrow out to start the sweeping of their level. Within seconds after seeing the Lotus security on their floor, Genji was already dropping them. The brothers' attacks and movements were silent, the only sound being the occasional drawing of a bow and firing of shurikens. The brothers wasted absolutely no time with ridding themselves of the guards or "nuisances". Pretty soon the brothers had cleared five out of 11 floors worth of guards when Genji looked over the guardrails down to the very bottom floor. A group of people all dressed in the same black uniform were talking to each other. There were 2 females and 3 males, the males had black spiked up hair with black boots, pants, and jackets. The females had different hair styles: one had deep black hair that was put into a pony tail that curled over her shoulder onto her breast and the other had medium length brown hair with an occasional blonde highlight. Both women had black pea coats, pants, and boots as well as a deep black eyeliner and mascara that went over and under their eyes. Genji motioned his brother to come look as well and when he did Genji pointed out the badges they all had in common. It was two swords clashing over the backdrop of a lotus and under it was written "FCM". Hanzo studied the the badge as best as he could, "Oh!" He turned to his brother, "Those are their highest ranking assassins Genji. They are first class mercenaries. We should be weary of them, they would be difficult opponents." Genji nodded and the brothers stepped away from the guardrail and continued their mission. However the brown haired female mercenary noticed their movements, and proceeded to excuse herself from her conversation to investigate.

Genji opened the map he had pocketed from one of the guards he took care of. "If Winston is correct then the leader of this Black Lotus branch is commonly seen on this floor. We just need to figure out where exactly." The brothers took silent steps as they investigated each room carefully, unaware of the shadow that watched them from overhead. She watched as they broke into each room, she did not know why they were here but she did know that they did not belong. She was curious about both men, one obviously because he is not human as far as she knows, and the other because he seems to carry himself differently than other men. She studied their careful movements, whatever they were doing here clearly had no good intention. "FCM T-626 Come in 62-" Her earpiece went off and startled her, she quickly composed herself and silenced her earpiece. Genji, who was about to open another door, had heard the small movement that she had made and quickly looked around. "What is wrong brother?" Hanzo asked curiously. "Someone is here brother. They watch us now." Both brothers searched for the source of the noise. Hanzo looked up into the rafters and saw her shadowy figure looming over them. He immediately drew his bow and fired at her, in which she reacted by jumping to the next rafter and then down to their level. Her hood places over her head when she landed, increasing the amount of threat the brothers perceived from her. Hanzo and Genji fired their weapons at her, which she immediately dodged and returned fire with a fan of blades. Genji swift struck towards her but she avoided it by wall running. Using her weight from her fall down, she tackled Genji and rolled, bringing him up as a human… or cybernetic shield. Hanzo was aiming carefully, but with the danger of shooting his brother he resorted to using his own hands. Genji pulled down, causing the woman to flip and hit the ground. She groaned in pain but got up in time to block Hanzo's punch. She continued to block multiple hits from Hanzo, not throwing any punches herself, until Genji's shurikens caught her leg. She winced in pain and grabbed her leg, leaving her vulnerable to another wave of attacks by the brothers. She stumbled back as several punches crossed her body as well as shurikens which bruised her and left her with bleeding cuts. One prominent cut was one cutting just above and below her eye, straight down. Face bleeding and bruised, she continued to offer resistance towards the brothers' attacks as much as she could. She managed to temporarily knock Genji out and used the few seconds she had to try and handle his brother. Furious, Hanzo picked up his bow, only concerned about eliminating this enemy. A rally of arrows and knives flew through the air until finally the mercenary landed a kick to the side of Hanzo's face. No longer able to control his rage, Hanzo drew his bow, "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" Genji hoised himself up to the best of his abilities and the girl immediately ran to other way as fast as she could, "This is FCM T-626 to Control Tower I repeat! FCM T-626! Requesting emergency back up!" The girl tried climbing up the wall blocking her but it was too late, the dragons crossed her path.

She fell to her knees, speechless from the pain. All around her went silent and time seemed to slow down, she collapsed onto the floor. Still conscious she hears alarms ringing and footsteps pounding, she's being picked up. Everything is going dark, she is being carried and hurried out of the building. A door is being closed, an aircraft is taking off, everything has gone dark.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up in a dark and cold room. Her vision was blurry, she was dazed, and confused. She could hear talking surrounding her, all of it gibberish. "You should take it easy Genji, you took a nasty hit. We will be calling you in later as well. For now, what do you remember? " a female voice spoke. "I remember entering the building and the rest… is a blur…" Genji replied. She tried to get up, but she couldn't something was holding her down. She struggled, but she could not get up, she looked down to find she was being pinned by several straps. She ached so much, she didn't want to get up but she had to. The female figure stepped in slowly and cautiously, "Listen to me carefully. I am going to let you out of these okay? I am then going to escort you to another room, do not try anything funny. We have several agents on guard that will not hesitate to use any means necessary to stop you." She had no choice but to obey, she stopped struggling and showed signs of obedience. It hurt getting up, but the pain relaxed slightly when she finally was standing. Handcuffs were placed on her and the blonde female figure escorted her to another room which was empty minus a table and two chairs. She sat down in one, viewing the mirror on the other side which was obviously a window. "So. I am just going to ask you a few questions and you will answer as truthfully as possible alright? Easy enough, let's begin." Time went on slowly as questions were asked and answered, some less detailed than others. Overwatch agents watched on the other side of the glass, ensuring everything was running smoothly and that this mercenary didn't try anything. "Alright. Thank you for your compliance. I will now escort you to our final examination, all we want is to see your abilities."

The room they entered was small, but it overlooked an extremely large one. Within the large room were several obstacles, even buildings, health packs, and pits. "What am I to do here." The mercenary said, addressing the blonde woman. "Please, call me Doctor Ziegler. We are going to test your abilities here-" "And if I refuse to cooperate?" The mercenary said coldly. Angela sighed and gently shook her head, "Please do not make this any harder than it needs to be. You're in our base. We have the upper hand. Now listen carefully, we will put you against one enemy at a time. Each of them have special life preserving vests so you won't be able to kill them, but we will be able to monitor how much damage you would be doing to them." "Why don't I get one?" "They are very difficult to make… we only have one. But I've heard of your capabilities, you'll be fine. What weapons do you use?" "Primarily knives. I can use a gun or whatever though." The mercenary scoffed and rolled her eyes. Soon enough the mercenary was released from her cuffs and placed in the training room. Angela, holding a clipboard in her arm and viewing from the room above, spoke over the intercom. "Your first opponent will enter the room in 30 seconds. You are allowed to use all possible ways and aspects within the room to defeat your opponent. Good luck." Angela looked over to Winston and nodded, he nodded and responded by proceeding to press a series of buttons. "30." A digital voice began to count. The mercenary began to think rapidly. She began by climbing up the nearest building to scout her opponents spawn point, which she found to be all the way on the other side. She ran along several of the rooftops and then proceeded to search for any available ledge for her to perch on. The climb was difficult, but she made it. "10...9" The computer voice continued. The mercenary used these final seconds to know the location of her nearest health pack, possible retreat route, and put her hood over her head. "3...2...1 Begin. Opponent: McCree." Her opponent was a middle aged man, one arm was cybernetic, and he wielded a single gun. He searched for any sign of his opponent, but found none. Confused he looked up to the viewing room to see if something was wrong and that's when he saw her. She had jumped from her ledge and was now mid-air, just about to tackle him, he had no time to react. When she landed she took advantage of her safety roll to bring down McCree and throw him at the nearest wall. He grunted but immediately started firing his peacekeeper at her. She dodged every bullet with a clever zig zagged running pattern, when she reached him he tried hitting her with his gun but she grabbed his arm with one hand and used her other to grab her knife and cut and long diagonal gash across his chest. The life preserver absorbed it, allowing her to continue her swinging the knife. With every successful hit a noise emitted from the preserver, like it was counting points. McCree eventually broke from the mercenary's hold and tried shooting a second time. She ran up the wall next to them, jumped off, and kicked him straight across the face. He fell back, and she used to opportunity to press her knife straight down into the preserver. Suddenly, a shield appeared around McCree and he was teleported out of the room. "Round One: Victory." The computer voice, returned. The mercenary looked up at the viewing room and saw Angela, Winston, and two other people in lab coats taking notes. Angela then walked over to the microphone for the intercom, "Well done. You will be teleported back to your starting location now and will face a different opponent." She was teleported back and, just as before, she was given 30 seconds to prepare. She used different tactics this time, unsure of if they were allowed to give information about how she attacked. "Round 2, begin. Opponent: Symmetra." The mercenary won again. And again. Somewhat tired, but any sign of weakness could be exactly what the enemy wanted. "Final Round, begin." She waited for the computer to announce the opponent, but it did not. She saw him run out, searching for her. Still she waited, and eventually looked up to the viewing room to see if something had happened. All of the scientists were in a circle, sharing notes. Eventually one noticed that the computer had not read the name and left to quickly click a few times on a computer mouse, and return to the circle. "Opponent…" The computer started. "Genji Shimada."


End file.
